


Val Royeaux

by Assan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan/pseuds/Assan
Summary: Blackwall ist verschwunden und hat Eve auf der Himmelsfeste zurückgelassen. Ist er wirklich in Val Royeaux? Und was hat er dort zu suchen?
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor
Kudos: 3





	Val Royeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen! Mein erstes Dragon Age FF, ich hoffe, es gefällt ^^ Eine etwas ausführlichere Version von Blackwalls Enthüllungen in Val Royeaux, der Stadt mit dem schwierig zu buchstabierenden Namen :P

Val Royeaux brodelte. Tatsächlich schien die Temperatur immer mehr zuzunehmen, je näher sie dem Marktplatz kamen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn Eve die Stadt betrat, fühlte sie sich klein und schäbig in ihrer von der Reise staubigen Rüstung, wie ein Eindringling in der goldenen, prunkvollen Stadt. Nichstdestotrotz beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt in Richtung Markplatz. Wenn die Informationen stimmten, dann befand Blackwall sich in der Stadt. Sie schluckte hart, als sie sich an den Moment erinnerte, als sie nackt und allein im Stall aufgewacht war.  
Reflexartig griff ihre Hand nach dem Abzeichen der Wächter, das Blackwall im Stroh hatte liegen lassen. Als ihr aufgegangen war, dass er nicht einfach nur den Stall, sondern auch die Himmelsfeste und am Ende vielleicht auch sie selbst verlassen hatte, hatten sich ihre Finger derart um das kühle Metall gekrallt, dass die Kanten ihr ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten.  
"Scheiße", sagte Varric plötzlich und holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart, auf den sonst so bertriebsamen, fröhlichen Sommerbasar. Betriebsam war er auch heute. Nur fröhlich - das war er nicht.  
Die Einwohner, wie immer schrill gekleidet wie ein Schwarm Paradiesvögel, hatten sich um den Galgen versammelt, auf dessen Podest neben dem voll ausgerüsteten Hauptmann der Wache ein schmächtiger, sehr blasser Mann stand. Während der Hauptmann die Anklage verlaß, bahnte sich Eve einen Weg durch das Gedrängel - oder besser, sie ließ bahnen, denn wie so häufig erwies sich der Eiserne Bulle als äußerst nützlich wenn es darum ging, eine Menschenmasse zu zerteilen.  
Der Hauptmann war nun am Höhepunkt der Anklage angekommen, seine Stimme schallte effektvoll durch die Stadt. Eve schluckte hart, ihr Herz knallte irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Kehle sehr schmerzhaft gegen die Haut.  
Mehrfacher Mord an einem Comte und dessen Familie samt Kindern. Alle Begleiter des Angeklagten waren offenbar bereits tot, auf der Flucht erschlagen oder aufgehängt. Er war der Letzte. Angesichts seines bevorstehenden Schlicksals war der dünne Mann noch ein wenig blasser geworden und sah aus, als könne er jeden Moment von selbst das Zeitliche segnen.  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen blieben der Bulle und Cassandra zurück und als Eve in der vorderten Reihe ankam, war sie mit Varric allein.  
So allein, wie man in Val Royeaux am Tag einer populären Hinrichtung eben sein konnte.  
Angespannt hielt sie Ausschau nach Blackwall, konnte ihn jedoch nicht entdecken. Verdammt, sie hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn von hier wegbringen konnte, bevor das Urteil vollstreckt wurde. Hinrichtungen deprimierten sie und die Masse an vom Tod besessenen Städtern, die sich hinter ihr drängten, hatte das Zeug dazu, ihr zusätzlich die Galle hochkommen zu lassen. Zudem drohte die Sorge um ihren Freund und Gefährten zu ersticken. Warum war er hierhin gekommen? Noch dazu, ohne jemanden zu informieren? Es passte nicht zu ihm. Schon gar nicht, nach den Eriegnissen der letzten Nacht ...  
"Daher verurteilt das Reich von Orlais Euch zum Tod durch den Strang!", endete der Hauptmann und die Menge raunte, als sei das angesichts des aufgebauten Galgens eine nicht zu erwartende Wendung gewesen. Ein Henker mit berufsbedingt schlechter Laune trat heran, um die Schlinge zu legen.  
"Halt!", donnerte jemand laut und Eve wusste wirklich nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, als Blackwall die Treppe zum Podest mit zwei großen Schritten nahm und sich neben dem Hauptmann aufbaute. Ihr wurde ein wenig schlecht.  
"Dieser Mann hat nichts Falsches getan!", schrie er, halb in Richtung der Menge, halb in das Ohr der Wache. "Er hat lediglich die Befehle seines Hauptmanns befolgt, wie jeder gute Soldat es tun sollte!"  
"Was tut er da?", murmelte Eve und haderte mit sich. Sollte sie einfach hochgehen und Blackwall da runter holen?  
Oh, mein Herz, dachte sie und schluckte erneut. Warum tust du mir das hier an? Was suchst du hier?  
Der Wachmann schnaubte.  
"Dafür gibt es keine Beweise! Solange wir seinen Vorgesetzten Thom Rainier nicht finden, müssen wir ihn verurteilen!" Sprachs und nickte dem Henker zu, seinen Teil beizutragen.  
"Halt!", ging Blackwall erneut dazwischen und die Menge raunte ungeduldig. Der graue Wächter spannte sich sichtlich an.  
Eine sehr ungute Ahnung beschlich Eve. Aber das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es ging nicht.  
"Scheiße", murmelte Varric neben ihr.  
Oder doch?  
Nein. Nie im Leben.  
"Ich weiß, wo Rainier ist."  
Doch. Alles ergab Sinn. Seine Anwesenheit hier. Seine Unaufgeschlossenheit, sobald es um seine Vergangenheit ging. Seine Unruhe am vorigen Abend.  
Oh Erbauer, bitte tu mir das nicht an.  
"Verdammte Scheiße", keuchte Varric erneut und bevor Eve sich selbst stoppen konnte, machte sie einen impulsiven Schritt nach vorn, das Wächter-Abzeichen so fest umklammernt, dass es sich durch die Handschuhe bohrte und sie erneut Blut fließen spürte.  
"Blackwall!", schrie sie, als könne er dadurch in irgendeiner Weise aufgehalten werden. Als könne sich noch alles ändern. Er sah auf sie hinab, sein Blick plötzlich kalt und fremd. Einen Herzschlag, bevor er es aussprach, gefror etwas in ihr, sandte schmerzhafte Wellen durch ihre Brust und in ihre Kehle.  
"Ich bin Thom Rainier", sagte Blackwall gewichtig, seine Stimme noch sehr viel beeindruckender als die des Hauptmannes zuvor. Eve unterdrückte einen erneuten Aufschrei und kurz glaubte sie, sich nicht mehr kontrollieren zu können, vor aller Augen zusammenzubrechen, auf die Knie zu fallen, zu weinen und zu schreien.  
Nicht er. Nicht Blackwall. Nicht so!  
Auch die Menge hatte die Tragweite dieser Worte nun offenbar verstanden, denn ein einzelner begann zu murmeln. Dann ein zweiter und schließlich brach sich die Empörung un die Verwunderung der Masse wie eine Naturgewalt bahn und alle riefen durcheinander. Wie durch Nebel spürte Eve Varrics Hand, der sie behutsam zu stützen versuchte und nahm war, dass der ehemals zum Tode verurteilte bewusstlos vom Podest kippte. Keiner scherte sich um ihn.  
Fassungslos starrte Eve hinauf zu Blackwall, der gar nicht Balckwall war. Zusammenhanglose Szenen spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab - Blackwall, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, in den Hinterlanden, wie er Bauernjungen kämpfen lehrte. Dann Blackwall in Haven, wie er ihr die ersten Komplimente machte und sie begann, den Mann unter dem Bart zu sehen, wie Varric es einmal ausgedrückt hatte. Wie viele Templer, Magier, Banditen und Dämonen hatte sie erschlagen mit Blackwall, wie viele Nächte in kalten, zugigen und matschigen Lagern verbracht?  
Mit Blackwall. Einem Hirngespinst, etwas, das es nicht gab, nie gegeben hatte. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt, diesen Mann, der in der Himmelsfeste aus Holz Spielzeug geschnitzt hatte und die Wehrgänge mit ihr abgegangen war. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, hatte sich ihm geöffnet, hatte sich erlaubt einfach nur eine Frau zu sein - keine Inquisitorin, von der alles abhing. Hatte mit ihm im Stroh gelegen und Sex gehabt.  
Mit wem? Diesen Mann gab es nicht einmal.  
Ruckartig machte sie sich von Varric los und bewegte sich mit zwei großen Schritten Richtung Podest. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wenn sie dort war, aber es war ihr gleich. Vielleicht würde sie ihm vor versammelter Stadt eine Ohrfeige verpassen für seine Lüge, nur um dann notfalls die gesamte Stadtwache umzubringen und mit ihm aus der Stadt zu fliehen.  
Eine Hand hielt sie auf, schloss sich stark und unnachgiebig um ihren Arm und zog sie zurück, ehe sie etwas derartiges in die Tat umsetzen konnte.  
"Nicht, Boss", sagte der Bulle leise und ließ auch nicht los, als sie sich gegen den Griff wehrte.  
"Was wollt Ihr tun? Er will es doch so. Ihr könnt ohnehin nicht helfen."  
Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen wirbelte sie herum, sah nach oben in das vernarbte Gesicht. Hinter ihm stand Cassandra, nicht minder besorgt. "Der Hänfling hat Recht. Er ist so gut wie tot", stimmte Varric zu und Eve musste all ihre Beherrschung zusammenkratzen, um dem Zwerg nicht ins Gesicht zu springen. Sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick über die Schulter, wo Blackwall - nein, nicht Blackwall, Rainier - gerade abgeführt wurde. Der Eiserne Bulle hielt sie weiterhin fest, was auch gut so war, denn sonst wäre sie ihm glatt hinterhergerannt.  
"Was, wenn das einer Eurer Sturmbullen wäre?", schrie sie dem Qunari ins Gesicht, zum ersten Mal froh über die lärmende Meute, die ihren Ausbruch übertönte. Der Bulle erwiderte ihren Blick mit seinem einzelnen, tiefgrünen Auge. Etwas wie Unsicherheit schien sich darin zu spiegeln - oder war es nur ihre eigene?  
"Soll ich ihn einfach sterben lassen?", fauchte sie auch Varric anund nun brannten ihr Augen wirklich. Sie wollte gerade den Kopf abwenden, damit ihre Gefährten sie nicht weinen sahen wie ein Kind, als Varrics Mundwinkel sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.  
"Das sagte ich nicht. Ich denke, auf der Himmelsfeste wohnt ein rotes Singvögelchen, dass uns helfen kann."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen ^^ wendet euch jederzeit an mich, wenn ihr Ideen zu DA habt, die ihr gern umgesetzt sehen wollt :D Und sonst - Comments and Kudos, please ;)


End file.
